I hope you're happy
by raindrops
Summary: coz i believed that what you showed me was special.i believed that sort of emotion couldnt just be displayed to anyone. that's why i asked you. and do you know what you said? now with Draco PoV and story continuation *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the ice cream shop.  
  
Hey this is something I started writing at 11 o'clock at night, excuse it if you don't think it's any good. Please review.  
  
I hope you're happy  
  
Do you remember?  
  
When you used to walk past me in the corridors, and purposely stick your foot out so I would trip - just to make a point about how much of a retard I was?  
  
When for that one rare time you were alone you told me that you loved me, that you had always loved me, that you would go anywhere for me?  
  
On our first date at Florence Fortescue's (A/N is that what it's called?) ice cream shop we started debating over which flavour dominated the ice cream world- vanilla or strawberry.  
  
Do you remember?  
  
That time in winter it was snowing, and we snuck out at midnight and had a snowball fight, you winded me in the stomach, I fell down and you came to see if I was ok, and I pulled you down onto the cold ground and you kissed my forehead?  
  
It didn't seem too cold for me.  
  
And when those Slytherins were pushing me around. You stepped in and stood up for me? I thought you had just lost your reputation and dignity to your fellow house members-  
  
For me.  
  
And then that day when I found out I was just a bet. Just another conquest.  
  
Then I asked you. I asked you if I actually meant anything to you. I asked you if you just saw me as another girl you used for entertainment. For your amusement.  
  
Because I believed in you. I believed that what you showed me was special. I believed that sort of emotion couldn't just be displayed to anyone. That's why I asked you.  
  
And do you know what you said?  
  
You said,  
  
"I never loved you."  
  
And you walked out.  
  
Leaving me there.  
  
Alone.  
  
Then that same day a few hours later I saw you crying. In that small room where you thought no one went. Then you saw me. I ran.  
  
For your sake.  
  
Do you remember?  
  
'Cause I do.  
  
Then you disappeared. No one knows where you are.  
  
I loved you Draco. I really did. Till this time I still don't know whether your love was real. What you were crying about. How your life really was. It hurts.  
  
I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I hope you lead a great life, without me. But I have a feeling I'm going to see you some day.  
  
Come to think of it, I don't really know where I am, either. No one does.  
  
Only you do, and you don't even know you do.  
  
I'm with you.  
  
But I still miss you.  
  
And you know what, Draco?  
  
You miss me too.  
  
~review~ 


	2. Cause i love you

Disclaimer: Everything once again belongs to the oh-so-great JK Rowling who created all this stuff but not the plot, which I can say is rightfully mine.  
  
Due to my reviewers who want me to write a story continuation I guess I'll have to write one to rid myself of the death threats. Grr. I thought about it **hmm** and reckoned I should do Draco's PoV which Sokorra Lewis suggested I should do. Sokorra Lewis if you're actually reading this thanks I'll email you sometime again, and to all my fantabulous reviewers thanks for taking the effort to actually review it really did mean a lot to me. Oops I'm yaddering again. See you guys later : )  
  
I hope you're happy [part 2]  
  
I just want to say this isn't my fault. I hope you can believe me.  
  
Firstly, I just want to say you weren't a bet. I don't know where that came from. There are some really evil people in this world. And I don't mean who you think I do. Just step into the Slytherin Common Room and you'll see what I mean.  
  
All those times we spent together at school where all equally my most favourite moments of my school life. I had never felt so great in my entire life. I mean it.  
  
I really regret what I said. You caught me at a really bad time. I know everyone says that but it's true. But that leads to now.  
  
I wish I could tell you where I am, but I'm afraid you're never going to talk to me again. I really don't want to be here, I'd rather be there with you. I would. You hate me now don't you?  
  
Look, I swear, to the god above, I will make it up to you. If you remember that time I told you I had loved you from since, like, ever, I meant it. But did you believe me? Everyone just sees me as this cruel thing that they talk about. I don't understand.  
  
Why didn't they see me as a person? A human, just like everyone else?  
  
I guess I was too hard. I tried to protect myself too much.  
  
Now all I think about is whether I'll see you again, and if not, my conscience will be overbearing. Why didn't I say goodbye properly? What had come over me that I couldn't even bring myself to say bye to the one person I truly love?  
  
Why?  
  
I didn't treat you in the way I should've. You were so special to me, Ginny, it struck me way too hard. I didn't know how to react. Trust me, it was a totally new experience. But I didn't want it to be an experience. I wanted it to be my life.  
  
Common sense says I'm not good enough for you. But it's too late. It's all done. And there's nothing it can do about it.  
  
Leaving you wasn't something I planned to do.  
  
I know why.  
  
'Cause I loved you.  
  
I just hope you can believe me.  
  
~there you go. Done on the spot. Probably why it's so bad. All over the place this one is. But it's late, I just got back from camp, where everyone knows you only go to sleep at 3 o' clock in the morning, and I have to get up at 5am tomorrow for netball. I am tired. Forgive me and review. Flame, say good things, suggestions. Anything is good. I want a review. And I want it now. Later- yes. I'm going to hear from you~  
  
By the way, I was wondering if I should make this into like, a story? I have an idea in my head, but I don't know if it's strong enough to hold an entire story. Again, tell me thru a review, or you can email me. Cyaz all. 


	3. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah blah blah.  
  
"And last, but definitely not least, Ginny Weasley."  
  
Ginny stepped up onto the stage and collected her scroll.  
  
She had passed her N.E.W.Ts with flying colours, and was to start a job as Harry (who was now an Auror)'s secretary.  
  
The audience burst into applause as she joined the other seven years.  
  
"Congratulations, Class of 2000." (A/N dunno.timing very weird)  
  
There was a standing ovation as they threw their hats in the air (A/N yes yes cliché im not particularily proud of it .).  
  
An hour later Ginny found her friend Amber and started talking.  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Our graduation. I never thought it would come to this point."  
  
"Did any of us? Gin, good luck out there, I know you're gonna be really great. I can feel it. Don't forget to owl me!"  
  
"Wouldn't dare. Hey, good luck to you too!"  
  
They shared a warm hug and a few tears.  
  
Then it was time to go home.  
  
~~  
  
"You called for me."  
  
"Ahhh..yes. Draco I was wondering if you are ready."  
  
"As ever."  
  
"I want to emphasize the importance of this task."  
  
"I wont fail you master."  
  
"I'll see you in 4 months at your departure. For now, keep training."  
  
"Yes master."  
Hello again everyone **watches as everyone groans** plz review.ive got like..more chappies in my lil yellow book but I need to know what you guys think..:P  
  
Sokorra Lewis: Hey again!! Thanks for your reviews and emails n stuff...means a lot :D:D  
  
Crystal: haha yeah well...here it is :P  
  
Cassie: There ya go I didn't finish it there ^.^  
  
Liebling: Serious...yeah it duz sound like one of em doesn't itI think relishing the past..hey im really sorri if it sounds like it..but seriously I have this little yellow book where I write me stories, (hehe) and I swear I only read yours after I started this one. Sorri if it does sound like yours but I swear its coincedental. By the way I love your stories  
  
Somebodys-baby: hey jeska thanx for reviewing : )  
  
Nirvana: there was a second chappie...and now there's a third!!  
  
Anjelline: Yup there's a story continuation :D  
  
I'll cya guys in the next chappie!  
  
By the way ANYONE NEW- please review!! 


	4. It's not me

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's contents belong to JK Rowling. JK Rowling JK Rowling JK Rowling JK Rowling you get the picture?  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me, im quitting, Harry."  
  
"But I thought you loved this job."  
  
"Everyday when im not filing or taking fireplace calls I stare out the window, thinking- knowing - there's something out there for me. Something better. Don't get me wrong Harry, I love this job, but its not...me."  
  
"Then what do you want to be?"  
  
Ginny was silent for a minute.  
  
"I want to be an Auror," she whispered. Harry was taken back.  
  
"Are you sure? It's not all fun and games Gin."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"With N.E.W.T results like yours you wont have any trouble getting your license," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll get Herm on the fireplace for you."  
  
"Herm's the head of Auror Registry, where all wizards and witches take their tests- and get their licenses if they're good enough. The exam has a reputation to be bloody hard, Gin." Harry added, as he sprinkled dust in the fireplace and summoned Hermione.  
  
"Not trying to scare you or anything, but Herm made it up," he smiled as he saw the look on Ginny's face.  
  
"Hey Herm! You there?" Harry shouted into the fireplace.  
  
Hermione's head appeared and she saw Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Oh! Hey Harry! It's great to see you again Gin! How's it all going?"  
  
"Well, Ginny here wants to be an Auror."  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"Serious."  
  
"Totally."  
  
"OMIGOD GIN THAT'S SO GREAT!! I'LL BOOK YOU IN FOR THE NEXT EXAM! OMIGOD GIN I'M SO PROUD!"  
  
"Alright alright! Thanks Herm...I'll..I'll see you then." Ginny stammered.  
  
"Yup! I gotta go now, another fireplace coming through. Bye Harry! See ya Gin!"  
  
"Bye." Harry and Ginny said in unison.  
  
"The way she's acting..it's like you just defeated Voldemort." Harry muttered.  
  
Ginny didn't flinch. Harry noticed.  
  
"Good start."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not scared."  
  
~ ~ ~ Hey guys! Review! Cyaz in the next chappie :P 


	5. An ending to end all endings

Disclaimer: C'mon, it's my last chappie...puh-lease do I have to? Alright Alright. Everything, absolutely E V E R Y S I N G L E little T H I N G belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not even gonna bother saying the plot is mine coz someone else'd probably sue me for that too. pfft.

OK. Instead of dragging on and on and on and on about Ginny's wonderful career and Draco's mysteriousness, I'm gonna do this my way. This is because Tuilindo [by the way thanks for all the advice] says it's lost it's angst factor, so I'll just explain everything. 

Now, everyone, [oops I forgot this chappie's still in my little yellow book] Ginny got a case. Where someone was chucking people in the air, and so she went to investigate. It just so happens it's a death eater. She tries to negotiate, but it doesn't work, it makes her more angry, because the death eater calls her "povo". everyone still with me? she loses her temper and starts wrestling him, making the people fall from the sky. luckily she sees just in time and chucks a slowing spell and saves the day. whoop di doo. Guess who the death eater was? Yup, it was Draco. Now, Ginny didn't know that, but after, when Draco disappears (o_O) he remembers. (ooh lala).

I'm just going to fast forward straight to the showdown. Ginny is now a top Auror, and so is asked to face Voldemort and his supporters in their final stand. See you guys after the show.

**The showdown.**

The Aurors apparated to the designated spot. Ginny looked around. There was no one there.

"Guys, no one's here. But be very careful."

Just after she said that she heard a voice that crept up her spine.

"Ahhhh......so you decided to face your painful death."

They all spun around as they saw Voldemort and his death eaters walking behind him. 

"We're not going to die. We're going to finish you off once and for all Voldemort."

"And Harry. How pleasurable to see you again."

"Let's just get down to it."

"As you wish. Draco, step forward."

As she heard that name, she froze. Painful memories from school came flooding back. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"Harry, let me do this one."

"Ginny!!??? No! You can't!"

"Believe me, I have to."

"Please..."

"Please....just let me finish this thing once and for all."

"Good luck."

Ginny stepped forward. As Draco did the same he took off his hood. As he saw Ginny he froze. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

"Ginny?"

"Draco? What are you doing? Kill her!"

"I......I....."

"What are you going to do, Draco?" Ginny whispered.

Draco couldn't answer.

"I can't do this."

"What do you mean??!! You've trained for a year for this. What do you mean you can't do it?! Kill her!!"

Tears ran down Ginny's face. 

"Draco?"

"I'm sorry Ginny."

"No! Please! Draco don't!" Ginny half shouted half crying.

"Avada Kedavra."

A blinding flash of green light and Ginny fell to the floor.

She was dead.

An uneasy silence filled the air. 

"Well done Draco. You're father would've been proud of you."

"No he wouldn't have."

"What did you say?"

"My father wouldnt've wanted me to become this!"

"You don't know that."

"And you do?"

"I'm getting bored, Draco."

"Sorry master."

And the battle raged on. Draco not fighting as well as he would've. Harry, powered on by his anger, fought harder than he ever had before. 

After a few hours, Voldemort was dead. All his supporters too. All except one. 

"I can't live like this," Draco said to Harry. 

"What do you want me to do."

"I'm going to Azkaban anyway right."

"Why don't you hide. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Harry."

"Just go. I'm doing this because Ginny loved you. Nothing else."

"You know I regret it."

"I never want to see you again." Harry had said all this without feeling.

Draco apparated.

"I should've killed him while I had the chance," Harry muttered to Ginny's dead body.

**Fin~**

ok ok! I admit it! this isn't super duperly good. Actually it's really really crap. Anyway, they do say you're your worst critic. Yes, I know, how cruel of Draco to just leave like that, but hey, practically every fic I've read has him die after Ginny. I decided to go against tradition pfft. Please review, I'll miss getting reviews for this fic! 

**Crystal: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Cassie: **Thanks for your time!

**Liebling: **Absolutely adore your fics

**Sokorra Lewis: **You've been a great reviewer, every author should be like you! :) You read like, all my fics and review! Everyone, read her poetry n stories n stuff they're really good!

**nirvana: **Thanks for your compliments n stuff

**Anjelline: **There's your story continuation! Shortened.

**Tuilindo: **You've given me great advice, which I'll try to keep in mind for my other stories, and it's been great having such a good writer take time out to read someone like me's stories. 

I know, I've just repeated myself, but I have nothing else to do, and I've never actually finished a story before, so yeah. I hope I'll cya guys in my other stories, till then, remember, you should always know your muffins.

Always.


End file.
